wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 10,SPECIAL ANNIVERSARY
Intro Rowdy roddy Piper comes out RRP: AS THE GM OF NITRIX, I AM GLAD TO BRING YOU THE TEN EPISODE ANNIVERSARthumb||Y RRP: WE HAVE A SHOW FOR YOU TONIGHT, IN FACT, I AM BRINGING BACK THE PIPERS PIT Crowd cheers RRP: But for now, here is the first ever, Divas evening gown, paddle on a pole elimination bikinis tag team match Kelly Kelly, Trish Stratus and Sexay Girl enter the ring with red gowns on Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, and Maryse enter the ring with Green gowns on Match 1 Match starts, but JDUDE comes out JDUDE: FOR this SPECIAL event, lets just say we are adding water and mud, lots of it JDUDE pulls a dtring, and mud goes all over the divas as it covers the ring Staff brings pools of mud and water around the ring, as well as hanging up weapons, such as whips Match starts again, and this time, torrie takes out Trish and then hits a stthumb|337px|right|Diva$ Theme songinkface, doing it slowly though, the crowd applouse Sexay stinkfaces Torrie Stinkfacing Trish Candice adds to this, stinkfacing Sexay Girl kelly Kelly Stinkfaces Candice Maryse finally stinkfaces kelly, ending that up, all girls are on top of another in the corner, until Maryse gown is ripped aprt by Kelly, maryse instead of covering up, exposes herself even more by dancing for the crowd Mryse then takes off Trish gown, and then Trish rns up the pole and grabs a paddle, then gives it to a ref for after the match Maryse then pulls a whip out from under the ring, but while she is doing that, Kelly pulls off Maryses Bikini bottoms, Maryse ass is exposed, maryse pulls off Kellys gown, and then pulls off her bikini top kelly tries covering herself up, but Maryse pulls off Kellys bikini bottoms kelly tries running backstage, but JDUDE catches her in a hug, then points toward a pool filled with water that has chains that say UNW Maryse chains Kelly by her feet All of a Sudden, Sexay grabs all the HWE divas gowns and tears them off, grabbing the bikini tops as well Trish then takes off all of their bottoms Then, Trish frees kelly and all the UNW divas spank the HWE divas thumb|282px|right|Eagle and Taz new theme song Eagles Eye Eagle comes out with Taz Eagle: WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER EAGLES EYE, my talk show Taz: thank you Mr. Kennedy comes out Kennedy hits a mic check on both of them match 2 Rapp3r is shown backstage, walking out of the doctors Doctor: Rapp3r, I am telling you, what happened before the show cant poosibly allow you to fight tonight Rapp3r: Yes I can I am fine VIDEO SHOWING Rapp3r was attacked by a stranger wearing facepaint who broke his car by Gorilla Press Slamming him off the top of his car onto the trunk back to Backstage All of a sudden, the same man comes and whispers "This is for the number one contendership for the 24 hour title" He then straps Rapp3r to a stretcher, then Gorilla Press Slams him into a mirror He then is considered knocked out, so he wins match 4 batista is in the ring, as well as Tommy Dreamer THIS IS TO FOR BOTH TITLES batista batistabombs Dreamer, although it is countered by a ddt and a pin 1.....2......3 DREAMER HAS BOTH TITLES NOW Matt Hardy comes out match 5 Batista announces he calls his rematch clause, and then batistabombs Dreamer 4 times, then Hardy comes in and hits 6 Twist of Fates They both have chairs and beat up Dreamer batista pins Dreamer 1.....2......3 Hardy Twist of fates Batista Dreamer does a roll up to keep his ECW and 24 hour titles Then the man that beat up Rapp3r comes out match 6 " I AM MEGA WARRIOR, I OWN ALL OF WRESTLING, INCLUDING HWE AND UNW"thumb|347px|right The man says as he brings in not 6, not 7, but 8 tables in the ring as well as the steel steps Mega gets three ladders, sets one up, leans the two together, and places under them Mega grabs Dreamer, then throws him off the ladder, through the other two ladders through the six ladder main Event, Pipers Pit thumb|279px|rightRowdy piper comes out, as well as JDUDE and Slashranger Piper: Sit down JDUDE: Thank you, now we talk about business Ranger: YES, your superstars JDUDE: MY SUPERSTARS, MINE huh, what about yours Ranger: Mine are way too well mannered to barge into your show and JDUDE and Ranger stand up face to face and argue Piper hits Ranger in the head with a coconut Piper: I would hit you too, but your my boss Show goes off air